


Cake

by captainamergirl



Series: Oceanside Wellness [3]
Category: Private Practice
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Naomi eats her feelings.





	Cake

It had been ages since she had seen this man. Going on a whole year, actually. She would have liked to believe she didn't care that he showed up at this company picnic just because Pete had invited him. That she didn't care that he showed up with a beautiful, white blonde woman in her early twenties who hung on his every word. She should have never learned to like him. To want him. She should have been over these feelings by now. No yesterday. Hell, a year ago. She never should have liked the man to begin with!   
  
_ She would never admit it but there was a part of her that was very drawn to Fife. _

Okay, a huge part.    
  
He looked at her all of once and she offered him a little half-hearted shrug before turning around to start devouring the chocolate cake she had made for everyone to enjoy. If she could bury her face in the layers of cake the way she did every year on her birthday, then she could possibly bury her feelings as well.


End file.
